More Beauties and More Beasts
by AlexJacksonIsTheSea
Summary: So basically this is just another version of Beauty and the Beast just a little twisted around. Anyways since you have the general idea, let me tell you about the characters. Bella, Alice, And rose are normal adults with lives, but their lives take unexpected turns. Pleasse give this a story a read.Thanks. :D
1. Prolouge

My life was perfect. I had got accepted into an awesome college. The library was huge. My father is the police chief of the police department. I lived in New York City, the most amazing city in the USA. I had my two best friends, Rose and Alice. I had two horses that was upstate had my uncle's estate, named Knight and Midnight. And… that's it. That's all I could ask for. A perfect life for me was a happy one.

Okay enough about my life. Let me just give you some background information. I might sound too informative, but hey I talk a lot when I'm talking. Let's see: my favorite color is blue. I love books. And I love my horses, Midnight and Knight. Midnight is the calmer of the two but can really kick your butt if he wanted to. Knight is the most conceited one. He likes to off. Midnight's coat is so black; it almost looks like the night sky. Knight, being his conceited big self, also has a black coat. I don't know, I have a thing for black horses. Oh, it's also one of my favorite colors. And no. I am not Goth. No I am not.

Alice is the little pixie who has short black hair and is short. But don't underestimate her. She could take a grown man down with one kick. She has a thing for fashion. And I swear, if you don't listen to when she gets mad, she will give you a hideous make over that will make you never want to see the mirror again. Believe, I'm speaking from personal experience. Rose is a car freak. She loves them. Rose is gorgeous, but she can be pretty fierce. Men, all ages, goggle at her when she passes by. Well maybe not toddlers and boys who aren't old enough for this. Any way, I'm the quietest and the most stubborn one of us all. I can get super angry. I am funny, energetic. Well I don't know about beautiful, I don't look at myself that way.

My dad and mom got divorced when I was real little. Then she took me and moved to Florida. And met Phil. Her new husband. He was a nice guy, but I missed Charlie, my real father. The one who understands me the most. And honestly Florida wasn't my state. I needed to get back to my city. Manhattan aka New York City.

But I'm not here to tell you about me. I'm talking about the biggest horror movie of my life. And here we go.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey I'm new at this. But I have another story which is on my profile. Please give it a read. Anyway please give this story a chance. I actually have great things coming up to me. Thanks so much. Review please! Thanks again**

**AlexJacksonIsTheSea **


	2. Thanks so much Gang Activity

**Before you guys even read this story, I want to thank those people who have made my story one of their favorites and it's only the prologue. So thanks to:**

**TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221****, ****edwardsblushin'girl94, and** **BethyBelle951.**

**Okay I'll stop talking: P**

* * *

"BELLA! UP! NOW"

"Noooooooooooooo", I moaned. Alice the pixie was trying to wake me up on a _Saturday_ morning. To be exact: 8: oo am. And I am pissed off, because I have to get my extra morning sleep so I could stay awake all night if have to do my Harvard homework.

"Bella up. I Have coffee." She said in a sing song voice. That got me up all. Coffee. Coffee. Love Coffee.

"I'll het up. But I'm not going shopping Alice. I have to catch up on homework."

She pouted. She always does that. It might get all the others that loved her, but not me. "No", I said firmly.

I learned that Alice could spend a thousand dollars in one store and not care at all. But she is pretty rich. Not that I care. I love her for who she is.

"K Bella. Have fun doing homework. I'll call Rose if she wants to go." And with that, she left, leaving with a mug of coffee in my hand.

_Maybe I could go take a short walk. _So I got my sleepy body out of bed. Literally dragged my self to the shower, and then came out frustrated. My shampoo ran out.

I went to my closet and picked one of my favorite attires: blue short sleeved top, black skinny jeans, black knee length boots, with high heels, and a leather jacket. Perfect. I put some eyeliner on. And I'm ready. I hated make-up, but eyeliner is an exception.

I went to my door, locked and went to the park. It was 9: 00, so kids were still sleeping in. I went to the swing and started to go as high as I could. I loved the swing. I felt as if I was flying, and that I was invincible.

But it was time to go. When you're having fun, time seems to hate that. And it flies by.

Time to go to Pathmark. I did some groceries and payed Charlie a visit.

"Bells! Good to see you kid", he said when he saw me. We talked about the new case he was working on. Apparently some new gang was causing trouble. And trouble was near where I lived.

"Look Bells. I want you to be safe and all that…so I thought you could go upstate to live with Grandma Swan for a while." Dad said.

"WHAT? Why?"

He winced. "Well, you're my only kid, and I want you to be safe.", he said. I thought about. I mean I loved my Grandma Swan. She was the best. And my two favorite horses are upstate. So I said, "Okay. I'll go. I'll have to tell the school about the online teaching for me."

I stood up to leave because I had to get packing. As I was heading out the door, I turned around and said, "Dad I know you want the best for me, so I'll stay up there for as long as you want me to. Bye."

He gave me a smile that could light up the whole world. I loved my father. He's the best. And I'll do anything to make him happy.

I started toward home.

Time to tell Alice and Rose. No doubt they'll freak. I laughed to myself as I entered my apartment.

"BELLA!", they both exclaimed. Why did I give them an extra key again? Oh right: cause I'm an idiot. And now I have to tell them about my leave.

"Guys sit down." They both looked at my face. Rose looked like she was proud of something. Alice looked suspicious. Weirdoes. We all were.

"I have to go upstate because of gang activity. So I'll be up at Grandma Swan's."

"Oh I thought you finally had a boyfriend." Rose muttered.

"I thought you threw out the dress I bought you," Alice said clearly happy that I didn't. I'm gonna have to. It's to revealing.

"My dad wants me to leave here. Alice and I were talking about that when we were coming." Rose said.

I looked at Alice and saw that she had those 'idea' look on her face.

"Alice what are you thinking?", I asked cautiously.

" oh nothing, just that we could go together to Grandma Swan's since all our parents wants us to leave this area."

Rose shrieked. "That's an _awesome_ idea, Alice!

I sighed and went to get a snack ready for all of us. It was set. Because when Alice had an idea and rose agreed, thers no stoping them.

That night after I finished three essays, and 10 workbook pages, I went to sleep. I dreamed of a strange house. The forest seemed to swallow it back, has it was fading. And then, I heard a growl. It was so loud and realistic, that I woke up shaking and shivering.

I t was 3 in the morning. I had to pack tomorrow. So I drank a glass of water, and went back to bed. As I drifted off, I realized that this stay at Granma Swan's was going to be pretty interesting. And I had to thank the gang activity. Great.


	3. Weird

**First off, I have to thank ****Jade's One of a Kind for giving me the first review. I would like to thank the following for having this story as a favorite: sissylovespink and Eishahuzefa. I'm sorry I'm going slow with this story, but you'll have an update about every weekend. End of 7****th**** grade is hectic. OK, I'll shut up now. : P**

I woke up at 10 today.

"Shit!"

I took my lazy ass out of the bed, and dragged myself to the bathroom. I turned on the spray and, started showering. Yeah, no duh. I lathered my favorite shampoo up and applied it to my hair. I rinsed it off, and started to put some conditioner on. I finished and went out to my wardrobe. Alice can be such a pain when shopping, but she has good taste. I picked a dark purple top with elbow length sleeves, and dark wash skinny jeans. I put on a pair of purple converses.

I loved those shoes. I had dark green, purple, dark blue, black, and light blue. And I had a thing for knee length high heeled boots; just like an inch or two high.

Any thing other than that, I will be in the ER before you know it. I remember when that actually happened. Alice had insisted we go shopping for shoes, and she picked out a high heeled shoe that was 5 inches high. I said no. She said to at least try it on. I did. She told me to walk. I hadn't even walked 2 steps and I broke my ankle.

I laughed at the memory, and started to pack.

As I put my last article of clothing in, my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Bella, we're downstairs and you need to hurry up.", said the voice of Alice.

"Fine I'll be down in a 10 minutes."

I switched off the lights in my bedroom and bathroom. Then I took out some white sheets, and covered all the furniture. I won't be here for a while.

And then I hurried downstairs.

"It took you eleven minutes Bella",

"Shut up Alice."

And then we're off.

5 hours later, we were getting hugs and kisses from Grandma Swan.

"Oh my Isabella. Look at you. You've grown!", she said.

"Hi Grandma. How've you been?", I said.

"Hey, there are more grown girls who would like hugs from the best?", Alice said somewhere behind me.

Grandma just laughed and went to go and hug them. I was left to carry the entire luggage to each of our rooms.

The house was very big, and there were a lot of rooms. So we each had a room to ourselves. No regrets there.

I stashed my luggage in the humongous closet, and changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

That night I had another strange dream.

This time, there was a silhouette aginst one of the tress but nobody was there. Weird.

The next morning I was walking around.

Suddenly, a hand clamped onto my mouth.

**Cliffhanger! I am evil and I know it. **


End file.
